cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Legion
'"Legion"' ( ''Region) is a keyword, introduced in the Trial Deck 14: Seeker of Hope and Trial Deck 15: Brawler of Friendship, and appearing in the Season 4 of anime. It appears marked by two crossed swords with " "/"Legion" written over; / . Many cards appear sharing artworks side by side, and each have the half of Legion symbol in a corner of the card frame, with the exception of some. The main vanguard who performs Legion is called "Legion Leader", and the mate is called "Legion Mate". "Seek (the/my) Mate" refers to the legion leader's ability to perform Legion. How it Works Legion works as a way to have two vanguards in one. It is an ACT ability which can only be used during the main phase, your vanguard may return four cards (normal unit or trigger unit) from your drop zone to your deck once, search your deck for the "legion mate" (its name appears marked in red), placing it at the left on the same vanguard circle, and combining both units into a single vanguard. Afterwards, for the rest of the game, those two units attack together at the same time (called "Legion Attack"), combining their power totals. A vanguard that is Legion is still considered a single vanguard, and you still can... *Boost it by unit in the back row. In that, you must choose which of the two units to boost (for units like Wingal Brave that requires boosting specific names). *Ride a unit on top of it. In that case, both units become soul. Also, don't forget that... *When the attack of your vanguard in Legion hits a vanguard, it deals damage equal to your Legion Leader's critical. Also, the attack only counts as a single hit, not two hits. *Units such as Knight of Loyalty, Bedivere can activate its effects if your vanguard in Legion has a mate that can fulfill the requirements. *The legion mate's abilities restricted to (VC) only can be activated since it is on (VC) with its legion leader. *A legion leader can only perform Legion once regardless in which way it was achieved; if a player wishes to perform another Legion and/or return four cards to the deck, he/she must first ride a new vanguard that can Legion. *If a legion mate is removed from (VC) due to an effect, the player must ride a new vanguard in order to perform Legion since its old vanguard has already performed Legion. List of Cards Angel Feather Aqua Force Bermuda Triangle Dark Irregulars Dimension Police Gear Chronicle Genesis Gold Paladin Granblue Great Nature Kagerō Link Joker Megacolony Murakumo Narukami Neo Nectar Nova Grappler Nubatama Oracle Think Tank Pale Moon Royal Paladin Shadow Paladin Spike Brothers Tachikaze List of Support Cards Aqua Force *Blue Storm Cadet, Anos *Blue Storm Marine General, Milos *Blue Storm Marine General, Starless *Blue Storm Soldier, Tempest Boarder *Mola Mola Soldier of the Blue Storm Fleet Bermuda Triangle *Dream Team, Dios *Eternal Memory, Laurence Dark Irregulars *Psychic of Dust, Izaya Dimension Police *Metalborg, Bull Dump *Metalborg, Iunbot *Metalborg, Mech Rogue *Metalborg, Ur Buster Genesis *Regalia of Congratulations, Preach Angel *Regalia of Fertility, Freyja *Regalia of Prayers, Pray Angel Gold Paladin *Boardgal Liberator *Flaming Passion Liberator, Guido *Hantgal Liberator *Koronagal Liberator *Liberator, Blessing Arrow Angel *Liberator, Lawful Trumpeter *Liberator of Dignity, Elidos *Nalegal Liberator *Twin Axe Liberator, Bassia *Shower Liberator, Trahern Granblue *Cleaving Shade *Fledgling Pirate, Pinot Gris *Pirate Belle, Pinot Blanc Great Nature *Illusion Scientist, Researcher Fox Kagero *Perdition Dragon, Tinder Spear Dracokid *Perdition Dragon Knight, Ilham *Perdition Dragon Knight, Sahar *Perdition Dragon Knight, Sheer *Perdition Wyvern, Boom *Perdition Wyvern, Grue Link Joker *Minuscule Star-vader, Mayoron *Shot Mark Star-vader, Rhenium *Silence Star-vader, Dilaton *Star-vader, Bravefang *Star-vader, Butterfly Effect *Star-vader, Crumble Mare *Star-vader, Robin Knight *Star-vader, Sinister Eagle *Star-vader, Sword Viper Megacolony *Machining Hornet mk II Murakumo *Transformation Stealth Rogue, Kuzunoha Narukami *Brawler, Fighting Dracokid *Brawler, Lightning Rider *Brawler, Starring Dracokid *Brawler, Yojin *Military Brawler, Lisei *Naga Brawler, Kadloo *Prodigy Brawler, Kotensho *Tonfa Brawler, Arc *Violent Brawler, Shuki Neo Nectar *Hydrangea Musketeer, Ivar *Gypsophila Musketeer, Raisa *Lycoris Musketeer, Saul *Narcissus Musketeer, Joachim *Peony Musketeer, Toure Nova Grappler *Energyraizer *Raizer Pilot, Huey *Rapidraizer *Reserveraizer *Ultimate Raizer Dual-flare Nubatama *Shura Stealth Dragon, Daranicongo Pale Moon *Barking Sky Tiger Royal Paladin *Advance Party Seeker, File *Brave Stride Seeker, Cherin *Combined Strength Seeker, Locrinus *Flail Seeker, Isbuzzard *Great Crossbow Seeker, Gildas *Provocation Seeker, Blumenthal *Seeker, Hartmy *Seeker, Rune Eagle *Sibergal Seeker Shadow Paladin *Fighting Spirit Revenger, Macart *Witch of Pursuit, Sekuana Spike Brothers *Cyclone Johnny *Frozen Ogle *Oasis Boy *Prized, Mirage Panther *Silver Blaze Tachikaze *Ancient Dragon, Babysaurus *Ancient Dragon, Crest Runner *Ancient Dragon, Nightarmor Frequently Asked Question #Question: What kind of ability is "Legion"? Answer: "Legion" is an ability that calls a Mate to fight together. The Mate is put on the left of the vanguard circle, their power is combined when attack. #Question: How long does a Legion last? Answer: The Legion last the whole game, unless you ride into a different vanguard. #Question: What happens when another unit rides them? Answer: When they're being rode, the units which are in Legion are put into the soul. #Question: The critical of both units in Legion is combined? Answer: The amount that is combined is only the power. There are no changes in critical and drive check. #Question: Can Legion Mate's when-placed timing ability be used? Answer:Since the Mate is being placed on (VC), any "when this unit is placed on (RC)" abilities cannot be used. #Question: When attacking an opponent's vanguard in Legion, what will happen to the power? Answer: Since the combined power is only during its attack, so the amount of power for the vanguard with Legion when receiving an attack is the amount of its original power (plus any trigger effect or any other abilities― anything excluding the Legion's power effect). #Question: Can the Mate be attacked as well? Answer: The Mate cannot be attacked. #Question: After performing a Legion, must the deck be shuffled? Answer: After performing a Legion, please shuffle the deck. #Question: What does 「このユニットは１度だけ」(Only once, this unit may) from Legion mean? Answer: It means, that unit may, only once during the game, return four cards from your drop zone to deck, and perform Legion. If the specified card (Mate) is not in the deck, means it failed to perform Legion, and that unit cannot use that ability for rest of that game. #Question: Both of my units in Legion on (VC) also count as my vanguard? Answer: Yes, both of them also counts as your vanguard. #Question: If I have less than 4 cards in the drop zone, can I perform Legion? Answer: No, you can't perform Legion without 4 or more cards in the drop zone. Because you will have not enough cards to return back to the deck to perform Legion. Gallery Aglovale & Percival.png Aglovale & Prominence Core.png Aglovale & Prominence Glare.png Asmodel & Malchedael.png Astro Reaper & Dark Zodiac.png Barking Sky Tiger & Cracking Beast Tamer.png Big Bang Slash & Bing Bang Knuckle Buster.png Big Bang Slash & Big Bang Knuckle.png Blaster Blade & Alfred XIV.png Blaster Blade Seeker & Sacred Wingal.png Blaster Blade Seeker & Sing Saver Dragon.png Blaster Dark Revenger & Phantom Blaster Abyss.png Celyn & Purgation Breath Dragon.png Cerdic & Egbert.png Chicory & Mint.png Cuincy & Victoria.png Cotenka & Lightning Lord Dragon.png Daranicongo & Mantoracongo.png Deirdre & Rias.png Dios & Madre.png Dual Flare & Mega Flare.png Famm & Fiana.png Flame Wing & Drill Wing.png Ghoul Dragon & Negrobolt.png Guru Wolf & Tiger.png Gwill & Zwill.png Hornet Mark II & Tarantula Mark II.png Isaiah & Hadar.png Jasmine & Fennel.png Kuzunoha & Seimei.png Light Blaze & Light Saver Dragon.png Lionetter & Dryon.png Lisei & Shotgun Blow Dragon.png Locrinus & Brutus.png Macart & Cormac.png Menace Laser & Pain Laser Dragon.png Milos & Michael.png Monti & Moses.png Nazel & Claws Vile Dragon.png Neo Flame & Overlord the Great.png Nightarmor & Magmarmor.png Norn & CEO Yggdrasil.png Osmium & Imaginary Plane Dragon.png Phallon & Asclepius.png Photon & Blaster Joker.png Photon & Garnet Star Dragon.png Pinot Blanc & Pinot Noir.png Pudding & Jelly.png Radon & Hafnium.png Researcher Fox & Tester Fox.png Saul & Vera.png Server & Manisa.png Silver Blaze & Emerald Blaze.png Skyhowl & Skybeat.png Starrus & Tetra-burst Dragon.png Sword Viper & Venom Dancer.png Swordmy & Ivan.png Taraefu & Breakdown Dragon.png Trahern & Coil.png Toule & Martina.png Tyrannobite & Tyrannoquake.png Uru Buster & Sin Buster.png Vortigern Valrod Legion.png Whirlwind Dragon & Vortex Dragonewt.png Wildfist & Wild Rush.png Video Trivia *The kanji「双闘」for Legion may be translated as "Dual Battle". *The kanji「盟友」for Mate may be translated as "Ally". Category:Card mechanics Category:Keyword Category:Legion